


Мечта о Поражении

by delannoie



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Episode: s01e20 Five Years Gone, M/M, Superpowers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delannoie/pseuds/delannoie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Это стало игрой, правила которой никто не устанавливал, но однажды все началось, и ни один из двоих не знал, чем все это закончится»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мечта о Поражении

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан под впечатлением от песни «Satetsu no yume» («Мечта о поражении») и назван в честь нее.

  
**I**

****

Его тщетные, многочисленные попытки изменить мир к лучшему ни к чему не привели. Мир умирает. Он давно перестал пытаться что-либо изменить, спасти тех, кто ему дорог. Как бы он ни старался, они погибают. Сейчас он остался совершенно один. Больше некому его учить. Никто не возьмет его за руку, не выведет из тьмы, в которой он оказался, никто не сможет ему помочь. Никто не потушит безумный огонь боли в его сердце, никто не унесет его к звездам, если однажды он потеряет контроль и взорвется.

Иногда он бродит по пустым улицам разрушенных городов мира, который преобразился, из-за его собственных ошибок и думает, что ненависть к этому человеку - единственное, что все еще заставляет его жить, бороться, помогать немногим выжившим, чтобы дать этому миру хоть какую-то надежду.

Каждое их сражение с этим человеком это не просто битва, в которой должен выиграть сильнейший. Это стало игрой, правила которой никто не устанавливал, но однажды все началось, и ни один из двоих не знал, чем все это закончится.

Он не помнит когда впервые начал убегать, когда он оставил Сайлара бездыханным и, не решившись его убить, начал эту игру в вечное бегство и вечное преследование. Он не помнит когда начал думать что именно это постоянное бегство - единственное доказательство того, что он все еще жив.

Он не знает где он ошибся, как вышло так, что в эту ночь он кричал, вырываясь из стального захвата своего врага, который делал с ним то чего он ожидал менее всего. Но он все еще не сдавался, он все еще сопротивлялся, он все еще был жив. Но когда очнувшись он обнаружил, что это его на сей раз милостиво оставили в живых, Питер понял – это поражение…

***

Сайлар понимал, что Питер слишком интересная игрушка, чтобы его сломать, чтобы уничтожить его, разобрать на части. Он был особенным, настолько особенным, что интерес к нему Сайлара возрастал с каждым днем и постепенно стал болезненной одержимостью.

Преследование Питера Петрелли – было не просто охотой за добычей. Он особенный, настолько особенный, что Сайлару не хотелось его убивать. Ему хотелось достичь его уровня, превзойти его, победить его. Он знает, что это безумная затея. Не важно скольких еще из тех несчастных, что остались в живых после войн и бедствий он убьет. Питер с его волшебной эмпатией в любом случае просто впитает все способности Сайлара дополнительно к тем своим, которые у него уже есть и будет сильнее его. Всегда. Пусть он по-прежнему плохо контролирует свои силы, но он сильнее. Судьба Питера быть победителем, и Сайлар ненавидит его. 

Постепенно он начинает понимать, что ему не достаточно просто победить. Не достаточно просто завладеть его способностями, не достаточно разобрать на части и понять, как работает этот сложный механизм. Он становится одержим идеей овладеть им. Эта идея еще более безумна, и Сайлар ненавидит Питера Петрелли и свою одержимость этим красивым молодым мужчиной.

На это раз Сайлар застал его врасплох. Ему удается грубо прижать Питера к стене, а затем швырнуть на землю. Избить до полусмерти. Он знает, что Питер никогда бы не отдался по собственной воле. Он сопротивлялся так отчаянно: кровь, обожженная кожа, изорванная в клочья одежда, но Сайлару было плевать. Единственное что его волновало это желание обладать тем, кто был слишком хорош для любого из простых смертных, слишком хорош для него, но только Сайлар это знал и был способен наказать Питера за то, что тот был так прекрасен. В ту ночь он овладел им впервые. Питер Петрелли кричал, и его крики звучали музыкой для Сайлара.

  
**II**

****

Его тело горит, словно в адском огне. Ему кажется, что он до сих пор чувствует на своем теле руки Сайлара, до сих пор чувствует его внутри себя, и, сколько бы раз он ни принимал душ, он по-прежнему ощущает его запах на своей коже, чувствует вкус его грубых жестоких поцелуев.

Он сгорает от стыда при каждом воспоминании о том, что сделал с ним этот человек. Он ненавидит его. Он просыпается, вырываясь из снов, полных горячных болезненных фантазий и желаний и ненавидит себя потому, что где-то на уровне подсознания он хотел того, что случилось.

Как бы он ни старался отвлечься все его мысли вновь и вновь возвращаются к тому, что произошло между ним и Сайларом. Внутренний голос шепчет ему о том, что он сражался вновь и вновь просто по привычке ожидая, что однажды кто-то сможет его победить. Он бежал, не желая признавать, что единственный, кто способен его победить, единственный кто способен его остановить – это Сайлар.

***

Его крики все еще звенят в ушах Сайлара. Он облизывает губы, размышляя о том, что солоноватый вкус его крови и его слез одинаково хороши.

Кажется, он до сих пор чувствует под своими пальцами нежную кожу обнаженной спины Петрелли. Он проводит пальцами вниз вдоль позвоночника и думает о том, с какой легкостью мог бы вырвать это сплетение хрящей и нервов, с какой легкостью мог бы сломать, избить, изуродовать это красивое хрупкое тело. И он бил его, кусал его губы, слизывая его кровь до того, как Питер успеет исцелиться...

Эта одержимость… Ему казалось, что она должна была пройти после того, как он получит то, чего хотел. Питер был всего лишь игрушкой. Игра в догонялки окончена и на это раз Сайлар победил. Он мог убить Питера. Он пытался понять, почему не сделал этого и постепенно пришел к неутешительному выводу – он не добился своей цели.

Оказалось, что овладеть им недостаточно. Он желал не просто заполучить Питера на одну ночь, он желал недостижимого – подчинить Питера, покорить его. Он желал полной, безоговорочной капитуляции. Он хотел, чтобы Питер сдался. Сдался ему.

**III**

Их очередная встреча была неизбежна. Они сражаются, и в какой-то момент Питер вновь оказывается прижатым к земле, а Сайлар, тяжело дыша, нависает над ним. Петрелли не сопротивляется, не пытается отбросить его от себя, не делает ничего, просто смотрит на Сайлара снизу вверх.

Сайлар смотрит в глаза Питера Петрелли и видит в них то, чего он так страстно желал – поражение. Питер просто сдался ему без борьбы, просто позволил ему победить, просто устал убегать, но это не так как Сайлар себе представлял. 

Питер должен был быть для Сайлара предметом научного исследования, великолепным сложным механизмом, интересной игрушкой или объектом одержимости. Он мог бы радоваться своей победе, но это почти больно – видеть Питера таким.

Сайлар смотрит в глаза эмпата и понимает, что тот, кого он все эти годы преследовал и так страстно желал сломить, был уже сломан много лет назад и жил до это дня только для него, только борьбой с ним. Он не знает, понял он все это благодаря коктейлю сил скопившихся в нем за многие годы или взгляд Питера Петрелли был действительно столь пронзителен, но в этот момент Сайлар понимает, что тоже побежден.

Здесь, среди обломков этого мира, в котором ни у одного, ни у другого не осталось более ни друзей, ни врагов, в этой их игре они оба победили и проиграли. И оба еще не до конца осознали, что именно они получили в конце?

Сайлар чувствует, как Питер нерешительно обнимает его за плечи. Он чувствует жар исходящий от Петрелли.

\- Я просто хочу, чтобы все закончилось… - тихо шепчет Питер и в его шепоте мольба полная непередаваемой боли. 

Партия доиграна и вариантов больше нет.

Сайлар прижимается к Питеру теснее, и расслабляется в его руках.

И их совместный взрыв вспыхивает чистым и ярким светом…


End file.
